This application generally describes systems, devices, and methods for identifying indirect user feedback and providing mood data or content based on the indirect user feedback. For example, in the context of clothing, the features described may be implemented near a closet or dressing room where a user may be trying on different items. As the user evaluates the item, the user may provide direct feedback, such as to a clerk, identifying items they like or dislike. The user may also provide indirect feedback such as via posture, facial expression, or verbal cues that also include indicia of preference. These indicia may assist a user with wardrobing by offering meaningful preference information to help guide the selection process. Described below are features that offer an improvement in how such indirect feedback is detected and included in providing content to users.